


Meetings In The Gym

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, First Meetings, Pining, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Why did Hermione have to see her at agymof all places, why not a book-store or a coffee shop or even the train?





	Meetings In The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Breathless' by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

It sounded so easy in theory - go to the gym, stay close to the pretty red head, smile at her and build a relationship until Hermione knows if she has any chance at all. But then, the plan is based on Hermione's recent infatuation with a woman she only knows from basically stalking her. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy; this isn’t how you meet new people but how you single out your next murder victim. 

But it's not Hermione’s fault that the gym has huge glass windows, neither is it her fault that she had to walk past it every day for work and least of all is it her fault that she _might_ have developed a _teeny tiny_ infatuation. Hermione can't stop, can't _not_ look at her. And now here she is, panting and sweating and not any closer to her. 

It really isn't surprising, what did Hermione expect? That she would impress with how _elegant_ she looks exercising when she did her best to avoid exactly that since school didn't force her into it anymore? That she would see Hermione and smile at her and they would exchange covert smiles and flirty glances until one of them makes a move? That they would leave together and go get coffee? Completely ridiculous. 

Even _if_ it would happen like that, which it of course wouldn't because her life isn’t a poorly written romance novel, what is Hermione supposed to _do_ after that? Continue to go to the gym and pretend to be someone she isn't? Maybe it's for the best that this ridiculous plan didn't work; any relationship would be doomed from the start. On the other hand, Hermione isn't one to quit, doesn't like giving up if she didn't try everything yet.

That doesn't mean she will pursue futile plans though. No, Hermione needs a new plan, a _better_ plan, if only to prove to herself that she can do it. Scheming already, Hermione gets off the treadmill. The next one will have to involve her doing something she's good at, something she can impress with and that will not leave her covered in sweat and heaving for air. She will need more information for a decent plan, something beyond this gym to give her more - 

“Careful there.” While the voice isn't familiar, the red hair definitely is, as are the freckles and the face. And suddenly Hermione is breathless for a whole different reason. The woman is even more gorgeous up close, smiling down at Hermione, holding her so she doesn't fall from stumbling into her. Which reminds Hermione of the rather embarrassing, though surprisingly comfortable, position she finds herself in. 

“I am _so_ sorry, I didn't watch where I was going and I didn’t see you there -” Her rambling is mercifully interrupted by the most beautiful laugh, warm and good-natured. 

“That's alright, though you are lucky I was here to catch you. I'm Ginny, by the way, glad to see you finally made it inside instead of staring at me through the window.” Hermione splutters something undignified in embarrassment, wishing the ground would open beneath her and save her. Only Ginny is still holding her tightly, as if she expected Hermione to run away at the admission that she has been caught, and Hermione would surely take her down with her, which wouldn't help the situation. 

So Hermione smiles up at her and bravely shoulders past it, pretends she hasn't behaved like a creepy stalker. “Hermione; it’s a pleasure to meet you. I feel like I should thank you properly for saving me, can I interest you in a coffee?” 

Hermione winces internally, the words coming out stiffer and more rushed than she planned, but Ginny's smile brightens at the suggestion. “I might need more compensation than that, but let's start with coffee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187904914448/meetings-in-the-gym)


End file.
